fear_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Vincent Brown
Vincent Brown is a supporting character in the 1991 natural horror/monster film Alligator 2: The Mutation. He was a powerful tycoon who attempted to create an industrial empire in the city of the film, also performing illegal activities, such as dumping his Future Chemicals waist products into the sewers. Background Almost nothing is known of Brown's background, other than that he eventually came to work with or start a company called Future Chemicals, which did illegal activities, but he got away with them since the DA wouldn't pursue his case. He eventually allied with the mayor, Anderson, to try and build an empire, though he latter didn't have the same vision as him. His methods of doing this involved driving local Mexicans at the lake area from their homes, which made him very unpopular amoung their local population. His dumping of Future chemicals waist products in the sewers also mutated an alligator into a monsterous creature that later came to haunt him. Alligator 2: The Mutation Vincent Brown made his debut in the film at a meeting with representatives of his investors in the building of his empire, with mayor Anderson at his side. He later appeared at his countryclub on wrestling night, joining a meeting between Detective David Hodges and mayor Anderson, declaring that his weekend plans for the lake area would not be cancelled. Learning of a man-eating alligator's presence, he had his right-hand man summon some professional hunters to deal with the problem after pressuring the mayor into placing Hodges under house arrest. Later, when mayor Anderson's daughter, Sherri, arrived, he shook her hand, before stating that the wrestling match coming up was, like all, fixed for the loser. As the matched progressed, he attempted to, arrogantly, charm her, but was hit in the face by her as she left. Later, at his residence or a similar place, Brown met the Shai "Hawk" Hawkins, the professional alligator hunter and leader of the team found by his right-hand man. Brown was present when Hodges and the others helped save Hawk after most of his men were killed, and the Hawk revealed that he had dumped his Future Chemicals in the sewer. After Chief Clarence Speed attempted to assert control over the situation, as they left to clear the lake, Brown had his right-hand man wreck him, killing the Chief. When they reached the lake area, Brown issued new orders to get people to his event when their were little people there, asserting that he had got away with his crimes. After attempting to scare off some Mexican troublemakers, Brown told the mayor they needed to talk, climbing into the ferris wheel. Revealing his true motives during this, mayor Anderson turned on Brown and said he would see him punished for what he had done to Speed, with Brown then proceeding to pull a golden pistol from his coat and murder his former ally. Not long after this, the mutant alligator arrived and began to terrorize the carnival, with Brown collecting his contracts and attempting to flee. He was, however, cut off by the aforementioned Mexican troublemakers, pulling his gun in threat. Hodges then arrived and attempted to place him under arrest, but he resisted, being knocked into the water, where the mutant alligator attacked and devoured Brown. Skills Vincent Brown was a powerful man in the city, only less so than the mayor himself. He was also quite wealthy, using it to suite his ambitions and perhaps bribe the DA into not pursuing his case when he was about to be prosecuted once for illegal actions done by his company, Future Chemicals. Personality Vincent Brown was a very ambitious, ruthless, and arrogant man, caring only for the success of his goals and killing anyone that ressited if necessary, shown when he hand Chief Clarence Speed wrecked and killed when he saw fit and murdered his aid in his empire building, mayor Anderson, when the latter turned on him. He was also quite selfish, as he let his right-hand man die in his place as he attempted to flee, then pulling a gun against unarmed men in threat when they got in his way. Category:Characters Category:Villians Category:Deceased